


Hips Don’t Lie, Nor Does The Blush On Your Face

by Fox_155



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Attempt at Humor, Crushes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Smut, and not in one group, but not as NCT, they're famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Taeil’s eye twitched again. “This has to be a fake.”“I’ll replay it once more! This is reality, Taeil-Hyung!” Taeyong announced and hit the play button.There it was.Johnny Suh, leader of one of the hottest (not only, but also in the visual sense) all-Alpha boy groups in the market right now and Taeil’s super-secret long-term crush, sitting on the sofa of the interview like he owned the world, got asked:“Is there a famous Omega close to your idea type?”“Oh, yes, I actually think Moon Taeil of Cherry Bomb fits my ideal type perfectly.”Johnny winked at the camera. Taeil screamed internally.





	Hips Don’t Lie, Nor Does The Blush On Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is set in an AU with A/B/O dynamics. So, there's implied mpreg, if you don't like that, please don't read it.
> 
>  I'm kind of nervous to publish this, because I love JohnIl, but I'm a bit insecure on how to characterise Taeil after getting criticised several times before TT TT
> 
> [Inspiration for both Johnny (1:28) and Taeil (1:34)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIPp7QrsSBg)

Taeil felt his eye twitch. 

“Look!” Jungwoo was squeaking right into his ear.

“He really said it, oh my god!” Taeyong screamed and replayed the part again.

Taeil’s eye twitched again. “This has to be a fake.”

“What?” Jungwoo was still too loud and too close to his ear. His voice usually never got loud, so why did it now out of all times?

“I’ll replay it once more! This is reality, Taeil-Hyung!” Taeyong announced and hit the play button. 

There it was.

Johnny Suh, leader of one of the hottest (not only, but also in the visual sense) all-Alpha boy groups in the market right now, sitting on the sofa of the interview like he owned the world, got asked:

“Johnny-sshi, what’s your ideal type then?”

And smiled into the camera. “Someone cute, talented, and funny.”

Nothing too shocking so far. It was the sort of answer than made managers happy and kept the media sleeping. But that wasn’t the end.

“Is there a famous Omega close to your idea type? So our viewers can understand it better?”

“Oh, yes, I actually think Moon Taeil of Cherry Bomb fits my ideal type perfectly.” 

Johnny winked at the camera.

Jungwoo was screaming again. “That is so cool! Johnny-Hyung is so dreamy and hot and talented! And totally your crush! Oh my god!” 

Taeil got shaken in the grasp of the younger Omega’s hands. 

“Are you alright? You sound like someone’s dying?” Kun poked his head into the room. His hair was clipped back with several colourful hairclips and sweat was shining on his forehead.

“No!” Jungwoo wailed.

“Yes!” Taeyong squawked. Kun glanced between the two in confusion.

“Johnny Suh said I was his ideal type.” Taeil shrugged, trying to not show the deep confusion and stress his heart was currently going through.

“Johnny Suh? Of 7th sense?” Kun furrowed his brows. 

“Yes!” 

“Oh. That’s nice, I guess?” Kun seemed unsure what to do with that information.

“Thanks.” Taeil sighed “I’ll prepare to get ripped to shreds by the media and fans now.”

Taeyong was immediately wrapped around him.

“We’ll protect you.”

“Yes! You shouldn’t listen to any of that! They’re all just jealous to see a male Omega do well.” Jungwoo assured.

“Yay for sexism.” Kun snorted and closed the door, probably returning to his workout. 

“It’s fine guys. I don’t get why he’d name me, anyway. He’s probably going to get shit for this, too.”

“He must really like you then.” Taeyong sing-sang with a small grin.

“I’ve literally only met him once in my whole life, when we greeted the seniors during the festival last December.” Taeil argued. “He should have picked you, Yongie, you’re prettier.”

“No!” Taeyong whined and shook his head “You deserve being picked more.”

Taeil shrugged like he didn’t care. Like he was totally not feeling any butterflies in his tummy. That was… nerves. Over… recording tomorrow. Yes. Nothing along the lines of having a super-secret crush he would deny to his last breath on Johnny at all.

 

Taeil expected the whole thing to just blow over. News always did. There were some articles written on the “scandalous revelation” and some rather unpleasant comments over Johnny deserving better, when it had literally been him choosing, and Taeil thought that was the end of it.

To be honest, there were other things to worry over with their comeback preparations in full swing. He had to memorise choreography, loose weight, try on 9375 outfits, get his hair coloured the most adorable cotton candy pink – because with an all-Omega group it seemed like there was this unwritten rule of one member always having to have pink hair and the burden had fallen on him this time – and pose for photos. 

It was what Taeil loved the most, was why he had ditched college in favour of training more despite everyone telling him no company would ever debut a male Omega.

He had shown them all. 

Cherry Bomb had made a good debut with very satisfactory results last year. Their combination of cuteness, that was kept mature enough to be taken seriously, with difficult choreography, topped off with good vocals and rapping had won over many critics who had tried to write them off as only surfing on their looks and the momentary interest they’d get for being the first of their kind.

In the end, it was still hard to compete against Alphas who got favoured by the media, the companies, and the general public. But Taeil was very proud of them all for the results they were getting and their steady growth.

Their new song debuted in the top ten of several streaming sites and they were given good slots on the music programs they went to, as well as several invitations to different variety shows.

Taeil loved nothing more than seeing their fans. As male Omegas, they pulled from many different target groups. Their fandom was a wonderful mix of other male Omegas, who finally had someone representing them, female Omegas, who were there for solidarity, and Betas and Alphas, for being the ones expected to be attracted to them. 

Of course, there were still conservatives who thought male Omegas were a glitch of nature and not to be desired. They tried to tune those voices out and it usually worked well with their fans drowning out the negative they got.

Whenever an Omega boy told him how much he had encouraged him in fighting for his own dream, Taeil felt his heart get light and warm. Whenever a Beta or Alpha told him he was talented and cute, Taeil felt a bit giggly and excited. So, promoting was generally extremely rewarding, despite the crazy hours they had to work. 

They were in the van, on their way back home after recording a variety show, and Taeil was tired and worn out, cuddled against Sicheng, who was also on the brink of sleep. 

Variety shows were hard for most of them. Taeyong and Jungwoo were extremely shy and still awkward in front of a camera when they were supposed to be entertaining, but didn’t have their singing, rapping, and dancing to help them. Sicheng was naturally adorable and didn’t even have to try in making everyone around him coo, but there was only so much cuteness a show needed. Usually it was Kun and him trying to keep up a good mood. 

As the leader, Taeil felt it was his responsibility in particular to make their group shine in every situation. So, he tried to comply to the social norms of a docile, sweet Omega for the sake of their image, yet funny enough not to be perceived as plain and boring. However, more often than not he ended up slipping into being too dorky and silly. 

Luckily their fans usually enjoyed him and his odd sense of humour, but the media loved to drag them wherever possible. Taeil usually left recordings feeling like he should have done better. It was exhausting. 

His phone buzzed and he lazily opened the message their manager had put into the group chat. It was the schedule for next week. Taeil scanned it quickly. It was the normal music show appearances. A photoshoot with an interview they’d have to answer the questions in advance for, two livestreams for their fans, a fan-sign in a mall, and…

Taeil jerked in his seat. 

Seven Nights?

The radio show hosted by two of the members of 7th sense? 

Not just any two members, but Johnny Suh and Jung Jaehyun?

That Taeil may or may not listen to religiously every night, because he loved listening to their jokes, especially Johnny’s, their tips for their listeners they carefully gave, especially Johnny’s, and just the sound of their voices, and by their Taeil obviously meant Johnny’s?

Wow, fate was not giving him a break.

Sicheng had woken and whined.

“Hyung, it was comfy.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Taeil patted his shoulder and the Omega snuggled back against him but didn’t go back to sleep.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, taking Taeil’s phone to read the screen. 

“Uh… nothing. I was… shocked by the schedule.” Taeil tried to dodge the question. Too bad his group members knew him inside out, being together 24/7 did that to you.

“Because of Seven Nights?” Jungwoo chirped, turning in his seat. 

“It’s definitely because of Seven Nights.” Taeyong added from behind. Taeil sighed.

“Guys, don’t be mean to Taeil-Hyung.” Kun soothed – at least someone was on his side. “We know it’s very stressful to be on the same show as your crush.” Or not.

“Your crush who named you as his ideal type on national television.” Jungwoo added. 

Taeil sank deeper into his seat. “I don’t have a crush on Johnny.”

A moment of silence.

“Who said anything about Johnny?” Sicheng pointed out. 

 

The closer the doomsday came (and it came quickly!), the more stressed Taeil became.

Taeil generally was a bit insecure about his looks. Kun had said something about anyone being in the same group as Taeyong, Sicheng, and Jungwoo having to develop a complex about their face. Taeil had gaped at the other Omega’s perfect face for 5 seconds or so, before staring to shower him in compliments and assuring he was on the same level as the other three, no doubt about it.

Especially if he had the privilege to meet with Johnny Suh, he wanted to try and look his best. Sure, looks weren’t everything, but to get someone’s attention, they were important. 

His hair was looking too bland, so he complained to their stylist until she sent him to the hairdresser in the middle of the night for a touch-up – because there was no time during the day.

Then, he got a pimple on his cheek, which sent him into a nervous breakdown.

“You’ll be wearing make-up.” Jungwoo pointed out, toothbrush in his mouth as Taeil carefully stuck a spot-treatment sticker to it.

“You can still see the texture. It’s… unprofessional.”

“How is having skin that lives unprofessional?” Jungwoo furrowed his brows.

“It just is. Look at Sicheng! He never gets pimples!” Taeil whined. The shower curtain was ripped aside and a dripping Kun stepped from the cabin, wrapping himself in a towel. 

“We also still haven’t decided if Sicheng is actually human and not an angel, so don’t stress yourself by comparing yourself to him.” Kun reminded him. Taeil nodded. That was true. A small sliver of hope. Also, there might be an outbreak of Zombie virus to save him – who knew? It was entirely possible.

 

Unfortunately, no spontaneous Zombie apocalypse stopped the date at Seven Nights from arriving, and Taeil was staring at the answers he had given on the questionnaire the show had provided beforehand. It should help lead conversation, as it gave the hosts an insight into group dynamics. It was actually quite smart. Taeil hated nothing more than having to talk to hosts who obviously had no idea who they were. He didn’t expect the whole word to know that, far from it, but if one did a “personal” interview with them, it’d at least be nice if they knew their names.

Still, today all his answers seemed so lame and boring that Taeil wanted to go home or bury himself in the yard in front of the studio. Both options seemed lovely right now.

Jungwoo was softly practicing the ballad they’d be singing live. There had only been one other occasion where they had the chance to and Taeil was feeling the nerves, too. But his nerves over having to hit a few high tones was dwarfed into irrelevance by his nerves over having to see Johnny Suh live for a full hour.

“Hyung, does this top make me look fat?” Kun asked in worry, pulling on the cute mint blouse the stylist had put him into. They were all in slightly more relaxed clothing to go with the “good night” vibe the show had, but it was still kept cute. That was important. Not to imagine what’d happen if one of them ever waltzed around in something too “Alpha”, like a black tank-top – the type their stylist had made Taeyong change out of for a livestream before. 

It seemed like it’d immediately lead to the end of the world. 

“No. Literally how should you look fat, Kun? I doubt there’s even fat cells left on your body.” Taeil deadpanned. Fat cells on Omegas also led to the immediate end of the world, that was common knowledge and his poor bandmate had been deemed “too fat” by the media before.

They always made sure to tell him he was perfect the way he was and didn’t diet too hard. Eating disorders were easy to slip into with so much pressure on them, after all, and Taeil wished to keep his members, who were more than just his friends, healthy and safe.

“Hyung, can I write that I like to sleep the most?” Sicheng asked, obviously still working on his questionnaire. 

Taeil wrinkled his nose. “I don’t think the Manager-Hyung would like that. Write something else.” Where was their manager, anyway? He had left to get everything set what felt like hours ago.

“But I like sleeping the most. Okay, I’ll write video games then.” Sicheng sighed deeply. Video games also wasn’t that great an answer, Taeil thought. But his mulling over what of Sicheng’s hobbies would make a cute and fun answer that the media would like was interrupted by a knock on the door, that proceeded to be immediately opened. 

“Hi, do you have a moment? We just wanted to say hello before the show starts.”

Johnny’s voice was just as pleasant and deep in real life as it was over the radio or tv. Or on one of 7th sense’s many tracks that Taeil all knew by heart. For scientific reasons. As an idol, it was very important to know things like this!

Taeil felt frozen in time for a moment, until Jungwoo nudged him. He looked around in panic, only to realise there was no manager in sight and two very handsome Alphas smiling in the door.

“Yes, sure.” Taeil pressed out, hearing his heartbeat in his ears.

“Thanks.” Johnny and Jaehyun stepped inside. Taeil questioned how someone could look so handsome in a polo-shirt and beige trousers. Seriously, beige? But on Johnny it looked wonderful, perfect, 10 out of 10, please proceed to the runway.

“We hope you’ll feel comfortable on the show. We read through the guideline from your management before, is there anything else you need us to know?” Jaehyun asked, running a hand through his floppy brown hair. 

Oh yes, the guidance line, Taeil knew that one by heart, too. All groups had one and theirs was very close to those Beta-Omega girl groups had.

No touching, no asking about anything remotely related to dating or, god forbid, sex. Again, the looming end of the world that might break any second with only one wrong word or piece of clothing.

Unfortunately, Taeil’s brain had decided to ditch him, and he found himself quietly staring at Johnny. Wait! He had to answer! Oh god, what had the question been? Johnny’s lips were so distracting…

Right, interview.

“No, just don’t ask about ideal types.” Kun suddenly chimed in and Taeil felt his face heat up.

“Too bad, but we can do that.” Johnny chuckled.

And then, he winked at Taeil. A full-blown wink, directed solely at him. His face must be pinker than his hair now. He probably looked like a tomato, a very dumb tomato, this was the worst day of his life.

“See you in a bit then.” Jaehyun assured and they were finally gone.

“Taeil-Hyung? Did you go into cardiac arrest?” Taeyong patted his face – when had he come over, hadn’t he just been hiding behind the sofa to avoid having to talk to strangers?

 

Taeil needed to retire. Urgently. As in… within the next five minutes.

Their manager returned and Taeil tried to tell him he could not do the interview today, very unfortunately, but it was met with deaf ears.

 

Instead, he found himself between Jungwoo and Sicheng, standing outside the door of the studio, while Jaehyun and Johnny opened the show. 

He had intended to sit the furthest away from the two hosts, but somehow only the seat right next to Johnny was left empty and no amount of death glares directed at Taeyong, who had grabbed the seat he had wanted to take, would change that. 

Johnny smiled at him when Taeil tried to just sit down in peace and now his heart was racing again. It was simply inconvenient and unasked for.

“Now with us in the studio are Cherry Bomb! Welcome!” Jaehyun announced and the members broke into soft whoops and clapping.

Taeil forced himself to look the other direction, where his members sat. “1, 2, 3, Pow! We are Cherry Bomb, good evening everyone.”

“Oh, you have such a fun opening!” Johnny mimicked the small explosion the members did over their heart with their catch phase. Taeil’s heart was currently also exploding in his chest. Not that anyone cared. 

“Thank you.” he manged to stutter.

 

There was a script to cling to, which honestly saved the evening for Taeil. Not everything was planned, of course, but he got through that without looking like he had dropped out of elementary school by using his iron will to not get lost in Johnny’s eyes. 

Looking back, Taeil would probably have to watch the video on YouTube, because he couldn’t even remember what he had been doing. All he remembered was Johnny’s gentle voice agreeing with him, helping him out of getting stuck with words and laughing encouragingly. Nothing short of a gentleman – of course! While Taeil filled the role of the local idiot. Just wonderful. A match made in heaven – or which one was that very hot place where people were sent for eternal damnation?

They closed with performing a ballad from their album, and Johnny and Jaehyun cheered enthusiastically after. 

 

“We’ll be taking pictures for the official Instagram account.” One of the staff members announced, when their microphones were turned off for good, the airtime over for the day. “One group selfie with the MCs and then single selfies, please.” She explained. Taeyong accepted the phone from her and they crowded together to fit into the frame. 

Taeil preferred taking the side for selfies, as his face came out better from a slightly angled shot, rather than straight from the front. He was so busy making sure to look pretty in the picture, he didn’t realise he was right in front of Johnny, where he had explicitly not wanted to be, until they were done and Taeil lost balance getting up from his half-crouch. 

He stumbled like a particularly clumsy new-born fawn but was immediately stabilised by a hand on his elbow. 

“Careful there. Are you okay?” Johnny gently asked. Taeil blinked up at him – holy shit, he was so tall, now that he was standing barely a step away it really hit him.

“Uh. Yes. Thanks.” Taeil bowed and felt his face heat back up, when it had only just cooled off a little. Yes, he was doing great as a tomato today. He could only hope the makeup was covering the better part of the constant blushing. 

“Great. Your singing was beautiful, by the way.”

Like an unwelcome re-play in his head, Taeil’s brain happily supplied the exact words Johnny had used in that interview two months ago. 

Maybe he had watched it one too many times. For science.

“It’s not that much.” Taeil muttered. 

“It is, though, you’re insanely talented. And funny!”

This would be the moment Taeil was going to write down as the moment of his brain’s death, thank you. That was the only way to justify what left his lips next.

“Ahaha, thanks. I also like your singing. And your rapping. And your face.” 

“My face? You think I’m handsome?” Johnny quirked an eyebrow and Taeil felt his eyes widen.

Shit!

He had NOT meant to say that out loud. 

“Taeil-Hyung, you’re next.” Kun pushed the phone into Taeil’s hand, saving him.

 

And your face. 

It replayed in Taeil’s head over and over. Not only was it inappropriate, it was also extremely lame. Why was he like this?

He turned and screamed into his pillow. A heavy weight pressed down on him.

“Are you still in crisis, Hyung?” 

“Yes.”

“It’s been two weeks, though.”

“I don’t care. I’ll take this to the grave with me.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. What did you even say?”

“Sorry, Winwinie, it’s confidential information.”

“You’re just scared I’d tell Taeyong-Hyung.”

“You would, though. And two seconds later, everyone would know and I’d have to throw myself off the balcony to evade the shame.”

“You’re being over-dramatic again, Hyung.”

“Let’s just stick with it being utterly creepy and wrong on all levels.”

“Aw, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. Jungwoo said he stared at your ass when we left.”

Taeil groaned. 

“Maybe you should give him your number when we have the shared stage?” Sicheng suggested. 

“I am trying my best to push away any thought of that shared stage!” Taeil whined. It wasn’t a shared stage of only 7th Sense and Cherry Bomb, it was all the groups performing at the festival doing a short dance break. However, the group-solos had to lead into each other, so the broadcaster demanded. 

The idea of having a small special stage was fun, very fun even, a rare chance Taeil was very happy they had been given. But the thought of having to dance in the general proximity of the other group relit those wishes for retirement. 

Not to mention, they’d have to practice together. Taeil was 100% not ready for that. He usually went to practice how he had rolled out of bed. Not a cute look to impress your crush with. But if he suddenly showed up in fashionable trainings gear and make up…

Well that’d give his band member the final confirmation. If they even still needed one.

Maybe he should just go ahead and tear a tendon or something.

 

Apart from the dreadful special stage, Taeil was very much looking forward to the festival. Their promotions weren’t completely over yet, they were still performing at weekly music shows, so practicing the extra choreography meant squeezing their schedule. Nothing they hadn’t done before.

They didn’t only have strong singers and rappers, but also strong dancers, and Taeyong, Sicheng, and Jungwoo rightfully wanted to show all they had. 

Taeil was happy with taking a role in the back, as was Kun. Especially since even the back meant pushing his body to the limits. The competition was tough and if they wanted to stand out with great dancing, they’d have to deliver.

It was Monday now, meaning they still had five days before the performance. Tomorrow, they’d practice with the group performing before them, Dream, to get the transition down. On Wednesday, Taeil was going to be terribly sick and unfortunately unable to practice. It would be terribly terrible that the rest of the group would have to practice with 7th Sense without him. But there was nothing he could do. A tragedy, really.

He slumped down against the wall next to the lockers and downed half the bottle of water, while Taeyong and Sicheng went back to their partner move that looked like it was defying gravity. 

Taeil ruffled his hair, hoping it’d dry down a little during their lunch break. Good thing he had opted for shorts. The type that was not appropriate for live streams because they were too short and – well, another case of sudden end of the world, what else?

“Guys are you done?” he asked, when the segment ended.

“Yeah.” 

Everyone gathered around to change out of dancing shoes and into slippers to waddle to the cafeteria in the main building. 

Shortly after debuting last spring, they hadn’t even been allowed to roam the company building on their own because their manager was so scared of dating scandals. At least those times were over now. Of course, they weren’t the only artists under their label, but you hardly ever met other idols around the building, everyone was too busy. The main population in the cafeteria was the office staff, who didn’t really get closer to them, anyway.

It was like there were two groups, those on stage and directly in charge of making those stages look good, and those handling everything behind the scenes. 

 

Taeil was half through his vegetables and light chicken, when their manager knocked his hand on their table.

“Boys? We had a change in plans. 7th Sense were booked for an appearance on Wednesday on a whim. Because of your schedules, we had to figure something out. So, they’re coming in 20 minutes. Please be back in the practice room by then.”

“What?” Jungwoo squeaked.

“Today?” Taeyong whispered. Taeil wondered if he could get sick very spontaneously?

Who was he kidding, no one would believe that.

“But I look like… like a mess.” Jungwoo hurriedly ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up a little. Too much bleach did that do you.

“Don’t worry, Woo, you’re pretty as you are! Don’t let societies’ expectations of what an Omega has to look like weigh you down.” Kun soothed and ran his hands through their youngest’s hair so it looked nice and soft again.

“But we haven’t worked on the transition that much.” Taeyong panicked “It’s not near perfect yet!”

“It’s fine, it doesn’t have to be. Once you practiced it together you get an idea of how it will feel with more people around and you can work on the details on your own.” Their manager assured.

“Still. We should hurry and go through it once more.” Taeyong started stuffing his food into his mouth at worrying speed. But Taeil found himself agreeing and five minutes later, they were back in the practice room, slippers stowed into the lockers, the music booming.

That was the only true benefit of the light food they were constantly on – you didn’t get too much of food-coma. 

“Kun, your angle is a bit off. Taeil-Hyung, can you make it sharper? Sicheng, don’t look at the ground.” Taeyong ordered “and 5, 6, 7, 8.”

Taeil tried to make it sharper, but it was definitely not sharp when he startled badly enough to almost smash into the floor from the door getting opened.

Thank modern technology for scent dampers, because a small crowd of five Alphas marching into their studio would have been nothing short of an overkill for Taeil’s poor nose. But at least that he got spared. Next step would be forbidding Alphas from being so offensively handsome.

The music stopped and everyone went quiet, crowding around Taeil. 

“Hey. Thanks for having us.” Johnny greeted. 

“Sorry for the short notice.” The man Taeil assumed was their manager apologised. Taeil was not going to accept that, because he was suffering only 30 seconds in.

“We figured it out, didn’t we?” their own manager assured. 

Short greetings and introductions were interchanged, all terribly stiff and awkward, and Taeil felt eyes on his legs and was suddenly very unhappy with his choice of short shorts. His legs weren’t too bad, but he didn’t have that much confidence in his visuals overall.

“How much time do we have?” a short Alpha with a button nose asked. Taeil knew them all, everyone knew them, this was Ten, who had been asked as a “hilarious joke” if he really wasn’t an Omega, and had answered that he hardly thought it’d make a difference, however he hadn’t been blessed with the gift of being able to give birth, so he didn’t want to impose. Taeil liked him. 

Taeil glanced at his band mates. Jungwoo was busy fumbling with his hair, Sicheng was staring holes into the ground, Taeyong was hiding behind Jungwoo. Kun was the only one not visibly in panic. Taeil wasn’t sure about himself, because internally he was screaming, but he liked to believe he had himself in check quite well.

“We don’t have any other schedules, but the building closes at 2 am.” Taeil explained, looking at Ten, who was comfortably on eye-level with him and also didn’t lead to spontaneous combustion in him.

“Great! I’m sure it won’t take that long.” Ten beamed.

Their manager showed the Alphas where to put their bags. During that moment of peace, Taeil quickly gave his members a pep talk.

“Yongie, they won’t eat you, Winwinie, please don’t burn holes into the ground, they’re more scared of you than you’re of them, Jungwoo, they don’t care your skin is only almost and not completely perfect, they probably can’t even tell the difference.” Taeil ran a hand through their youngest’s hair. “Kun? Are you in need of cheering up?”

“No, I’m good.” Kun assured. Thank god. “Remember, he admitted to you being his ideal type on TV first, no need to freak out, Hyung. Also, he’s staring at your ass again.” Kun returned the favour instead.

“God damn, I should have worn long pants.” Taeil mumbled to himself but threw Kun a thankful smile. 

 

Their dancing teacher came rushing into the room, dressed in a very odd way… but he should have only had to come it in the evening to work on their stage, so he might have been doing god knew what. 

The two managers got comfortable next to the stereo system, both glancing up from their phones from time to time.

“Have you gone through the transition part?” the teacher asked Taeyong. Being their Main Dancer, Taeyong usually led dance practice when they were alone. 

“We did it a few times, it’s not polished yet, though.” Taeyong muttered, visibly stressed. Taeil rubbed his back.

“That’s fine. You only need to get a feeling for the other people taking up space. I don’t think this should take too long. There’s two rehearsals on Sunday, too.”

The teacher’s words seemed to relax Taeyong for good and he nodded.

He stepped back and clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention.

 

The second music was involved, Taeyong stopped trying to disappear into thin air, his attitude doing a perfect 180. He had to touch Ten for a few steps, nothing too scandalous, no one wanted the end of the world after all. He did so with confidence, holding the Alpha’s gaze before letting him take over the second their melody turned into that of 7th Sense’s piece. 

As expected, there was no reason to worry over the performance-beast that was Lee Taeyong. Instead, Taeil had to worry about himself.

Having strangers fill up the holes in their lines was… weird. And harder than Taeil had expected. Because it was a transition, they had to change formation several times in short succession, much more than a normal song would require. Where the Cherry Bomb members were in synch and sort of knew how the others would move and thus had few accidents with bumping into each other, the other group felt like they were always suddenly in his way. 

Which was silly, of course, because they didn’t move into his way on purpose. But Taeil had to sidestep and adjust way too many times. He even bumped into Yuta very bodily once, which he felt bad for, though the Alpha masked it professionally. 

Their teacher also wasn’t impressed by the constant stumbling, so they re-did it over and over.

By the time Taeil was sure he could tell where the people around him were in his sleep, three hours had passed and everything felt gross and sticky. 

“Take a break and then we do it from the top, both group dances before and after, so we see how it flows.”

Taeil had never felt as happy over the prospect of being able to sit down. Well, no. He surely had. But he kept forgetting how wonderful it was. 

“Sorry for stepping on your foot, is it bad?”

Taeil looked up at Doyoung, who was ruffling his damp hair.

“Ah that, no, don’t worry, I already forgot it happened.” Taeil laughed awkwardly. He had. What he had not forgotten was, how Johnny’s arms had flexed with strong muscle right in front of him within touching distance. 

“Ah, that’s good to hear.” Doyoung nodded.

Taeil settled down in the corner next to Jungwoo, who was looking ready to pass out.

“Woo?” Taeil squinted at the Omega and frowned, pressing a hand to his forehead. He was burning up, worse than he should be, even after three hours of dancing. He lowered his voice into a whisper “Did your heat trigger?”

As the leader, Taeil knew exactly when their heats were due. Living so close with four other Omegas of age meant they usually triggered each other. Dampers helped with scents, but pheromones worked in more ways than only scents, so even when they didn’t spend that much time outside, there was more than enough time for their bodies to synch up. 

Jungwoo was young, only 18 this year, so his cycle was much less stable than Taeil’s, being four years older, of course a room of Alphas could unbalance it like this.

Still, the timing was pretty awful, according to plan they’d have had another two weeks and a few days, meaning promotions would have been over and everyone could suffer in peace. 

“I’m sorry.” Jungwoo whispered. 

“It’s not your fault. Do you need anything?”

Jungwoo shook his head. The first day of heat was basically only like taking a stroll through hell: stomach cramps, back pain, insatiable appetite for sugary food that was not on their diet plans, and the actual heat in form of a light fever, of course. The horniness didn’t come until the second day and thankfully there was suppressants to keep it somewhat in check these days. Modern medicine was truly beautiful.

“You need at least a painkiller, who knows how long this will take.” Taeil insisted.

“No, it’s too…” Jungwoo glanced over to where Doyoung and Ten were bickering. Ah. Of course, he wouldn’t want the Alphas to know. That was understandable. 

“We’ll do it subtly and quick, before the break is over, okay?” Taeil insisted and pulled the other off the ground to the lockers, where he pushed a new bottle of water into his hand and slipped a pill next.

Kun, who was also replacing his empty water bottle, noticed.

When Jungwoo was back to sitting in the corner, looking tiny and sad, he nudged Taeil.

“Heat? Already?”

“Yeah, guess he got triggered.” He confirmed.

“Oh joy.” Kun frowned deeply “I can’t wait to perform while on suppressants and wanting to kill everyone.”

“Same.”

Their teacher announced they’d pick back up in two minutes and Taeil was closing his locker, when someone leaned against Taeyong’s, that was right next to his.

“I was really surprised by this different look. But it’s just as cute as you were at Seven Nights.” 

Taeil slammed his locker with way too much force and his head jerked to the side, eyes ripped open. Johnny smirked down at him, his hair masking the right side of his face a bit from hanging into it.

Taeil looked down himself. His shorts were still quite short, but at least they were wide enough not to cling now that they were damp, his t-shirt was washed out and tragically old, the Nike print already half-peeled. 

He looked back up and couldn’t help trail his eyes over Johnny’s body a little. His sneakers were neon yellow, popping out, his sweatpants were deep black, new and… clung to certain… body parts…

He snapped his head upwards. He was already flushed from exhaustion, but the new blush resulted the unrequested return of Tomato-Taeil. Johnny definitely noticed, because he winked at him, like he had at the waiting room at Seven Nights. Though back then Taeil hadn’t just been caught staring at his junk. 

Now would be a perfect time for the ground to open right under his feet, please. Satan? Hello? 

“Uh, I, about that…” About what even? Wow, this was turning into a train wreck.

“Boys, can you please get into position from right after the first transition.” Their teacher called and Taeil was saved. Kind of. Because he definitely felt the glances Johnny send him as Cherry Bomb went through their choreography. He made a few minor mistakes, because the knowledge of being watched by the Alpha made him nervous and clumsy.

The transition went smooth, he didn’t bump into anyone, Taeyong and Ten looked nothing short of hot in the front and they disappeared to stand on the side, as they Alphas did their own piece. Taeil may or may not be watching Johnny. For scientific reasons. He had to know what their competition did, after all. It was only reasonable to take the chance and spy on them.

The moves were powerful, precise, a drive by the crotch once, and then… oh… oh wow… Johnny had very precise control over his hips… 

“Well, not bad for a first run. We’ll do that again!” their teacher clapped, effectively ripping Taeil from his thoughts over how Johnny had managed to perfect a move like this and is he had ever used it… elsewhere. 

 

Of course, the second run-through still wasn’t perfect, nor was the third, so they re-did it a hundred times over. The sun had long set over Seoul when they were finally released. 

Jungwoo looked a bit pale now, having to practice in heat was awful, they had all been there and would be there again soon when they were haunted by theirs in just a few short days. That didn’t change that Taeil felt bad for their youngest and softly whispered encouragements to him, as he made him take another pain killer. 

Taeyong was wrapped up in a fluffy hoodie and back to being shy, so it was left to Taeil, Sicheng, and Kun to bid the Alphas goodbye - which was fine. It was Taeil’s duty to begin with. 

“Thank you so much for having us.” Their manager assured once more. The band was bundled up in facemasks, sun glasses on their heads to hide from the cameras of paparazzi and fans. 

“Thank you for the good practice.” Taeil said and they quickly bowed to each other, before they started filing out the room.

It was almost kind of… sad. That they were leaving. Well, no, that was just Taeil’s continuously growing crush on Johnny speaking. 

But really, how could he help it? Johnny was so sweet and perfectly gentleman-like one moment, and the next he winked at him and thrust his hips on stage, it was… stressful. Rude. Unnecessary. But Taeil loved it.

 

Just as expected, two more band members were in heat before noon the next day. Kun had always been especially receptive of Omega hormones, so he was the second, followed by Sicheng, who popped the double dose of painkillers in the car to the company’s building of the label Dream was under.

Jungwoo was irritated, which was to be expected. If you messed so badly with your body that you suppressed the effects of heat almost completely, of course you wouldn’t just come out of that in a brilliant mood, ready to sing and dance under the sun. 

Overall, it wasn’t the best day.

 

There was noise of people yelling when they walked down the hallway the manager of Dream led them to. Then again, Dream was a unit made entirely out of teenagers, just debuted this February, but already doing pretty well for themselves. But really, if your oldest was 17 and then you added 10 more kids with the youngest being 14 – it just had to become a mess.

“Boys!” the manager hollered over the noise but went unheard. Taeil and the others silently filed into the room. There was someone being held in a choke-hold, three other people trying to break them apart, others cheering for their person favourite to come out on top. Taeil also spotted a single boy in the corner sipping a pack of juice and seemingly drawing.

He’d never call their own practices chaotic ever again.

“Haechan said my hair was looking dumb.”

“It does look du-ow! OW!”

“Come on, let’s be friendly with each other, you have a practice with the seniors from Cherry Bomb.” Their manager looked stressed.

Eleven heads turned, like they had only now realised they weren’t alone.

“Hi.” Taeil waved.

 

Surprisingly, the rehearsal went relatively smooth. Because Dream were so young and so many, they moved in a pile for the transition and there was no stumbling in any Alphas for Taeil today. He would have felt bad if he had, because the Dream members were sort of cute and tiny. Most of them, anyway, one of the boys stuck out like a tree in a field of flowers.

Still, their dancing was impressive for boys their age and Taeil might start look into becoming a fanboy.

 

Taeil woke up Thursday night with cramps. 

A quick check of his alarm clock told him it was 4 am and definitely too early to be up after he had only gotten into bed two hours ago.

He tugged himself back in and tried to fall asleep again, but it felt like his insides were shrivelling up and the pain was much too bad to ignore. He groaned and rolled out of bed as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Sicheng up.

He found some pain killers in the kitchen cabinet and washed them down with a bit of water. Then he heated up his rice-grain-pillow in the microwave, before returning to his bed to curl up.

It took him a bit, but eventually sleep came and he woke to the alarm clock blaring much too early.

 

By Saturday, Jungwoo’s heat had broken, Sicheng’s was almost over, to the point where his mood wasn’t as strained anymore, so they weren’t a complete wreck. Taeil had covered his scent glands in twice the amount of scent blockers you needed and had proceeded to do the same on every other member – including Jungwoo. The festival was on an outdoor stage, after all. No one needed some scandal or the end of the world because of Omega pheromones flying around. 

The room allocated to them was far enough from the stage to be relatively quiet, yet not so far that they had to walk for what felt like half an hour. The sound department had their microphones connected to the sound system and Taeil felt pretty much ready to perform and his mood wasn’t even that terrible. He was lucky to usually get away with only feeling slightly agitated. 

They stood at standby, watching a girl group perform an upbeat pop song, which was the last stage before the special stage of five of the attending boy groups. Taeil eyed the other groups waiting. He saw Dream, some people were definitely fighting over something. Then, he spotted Yuta, from where he quickly found Johnny. Not like he was looking for the Alpha… 

Johnny had noticed him looking and threw him a small smile, before going back to adjusting his mic-pack. 

Taeil took a few deep breaths, but the small look had been enough to send his heart into overdrive. God, could he have just one peaceful day?

Apparently not.

 

The first rehearsal went great, despite the face masks management insisted they wore - because god forbid, an Omega not perfectly styled on stage? End of the fucking world for sure - blocking the view a bit. But by now, 7th sense felt like an extension of Cherry Bomb to Taeil.

Their own stage went well, too, and they were herded back into their room without even another moment to talk to anyone. 

A team of stylists immediately attacked them when they stepped into their private waiting area. Taeil didn’t dislike getting dolled up. It was nice, it felt nice, and relaxed him.

He just sat in his chair comfortably, while someone tugged on his hair, blow-drying it to fluffy perfection, and the gentle strokes of brushes ghosted over his face.

Two hours later, the group was completely transformed, from tired and heat-ridden to glowing and blemish-free. 

An alarm on his phone reminded Taeil to take his suppressants and he went through the bag of public goods their manager always carried.

“Hyung?” Taeil asked, after having gone through the bag with all sorts of medication and coming up empty “Where did you put my suppressants?”

The man looked up from his phone and hurried over, helping the search.

But it quickly became apparent, that there was the package with “Lee Tae Yong”, “Qian Kun” and “Dong Si Cheng”, but not his.

A sliver of panic started boiling in his gut, as he slowly looked up at the man.

“Shit, it can’t be…”

Taeil loved their manager. He was with them all the time and did a wonderful job. Something like this had never happened before.

“What do you mean, you didn’t bring Taeil-Hyung’s meds?” Kun asked, far less patient than Taeil “His heat kicked in last, today is only his third day, he needs them, how could you forget them?”

“I’m sorry, seriously, Taeil, I thought I packed everything.”

“It’s okay, it can happen.” Taeil assured him.

“It’s not fucking okay, we have a performance in… eight hours! And a rehearsal in two. Alphas and Betas galore!” Kun hissed. Taeil gently rubbed his arm. His heat always left the usually unshakable Kun much more aggressive.

“The effect won’t start running out for another hour or so, until then we surely can get replacement, right?”

Taeil eyed their manager, who started nodding furiously. They were about one hour away from the dorms, but suppressants weren’t over-the-counter drugs. 

“I’ll see if the medic here has them by chance. Or I’ll get them from at home. Don’t worry. I’ll make up for it.”

“Thanks.” Taeil beamed.

 

The whole thing was ridiculously stressful. Not only was there the impending feeling of something going downhill fast any time now, but they were also left without a manager on a concert set, meaning Taeil was left with his duties.

“Absolutely not! I will do it!” Taeyong puffed his chest and snatched the clipboard with the to do list from his hands.

“You can’t even talk to strangers. I’ll at least do it with you.” Kun snorted.

“Don’t worry Hyung, I’m sure it’ll be fine. If not, I’ll personally kick any Alpha or Beta that’s too obnoxious in the nuts.” Sicheng chirped and attached himself to Taeil’s arm. That was nice, especially since no one would expect Sicheng to kick them. Surprise effect!

“Me too, I want to help, too.” Jungwoo whined from where their make-up artist had him still pinned down.

“Thanks guys. I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s just a heat, not the Zombie apocalypse.” Taeil assured. 

He actually meant his words. It had been quite a while since his last unsuppressed heat, back when he had thought that he was totally above modern medicine and there was absolutely no way nature had made heat bad enough to justify messing with your hormones. Well. There had been a reason why Taeil had obediently taken his meds ever since.

But he had forgotten.

 

Now it was 15 minutes since the effect had completely worn down and Taeil was ready to actually throw himself off the Lotte tower.

He had slipped from Sicheng’s grasp when the other Omega was distracted with food, because physical touch just seemed unbearable even when it was from another Omega. His skin felt like it was on fire, anything dragging against it, even his clothes, was agony. 

At the same time, his body was screaming for another type of touch. And a knot up his ass, that’d be brilliant. Taeil had managed to hide his hard on by re-adjusting his pants – perks of Omega anatomy not making the bulge all that visible in the first place – but he knew his underwear was slowly but steadily getting wetter. If he’d open his legs, he was sure you could smell it.

He’d have to skip out the second rehearsal, that was for sure, but even then, he wasn’t sure how he’d survive until his manager returned and the effect of the drugs set in. It was at least another 45 minutes before the man would be back, probably longer, because he had to get from here to the car and from the car to the dorms… Taeil groaned to himself and pushed himself towards the stairs. 

Most likely, there was a room in the cellar that people used to hook up. No matter where you went, if there were idols, there was one of those rooms.

Not that Taeil had had the chance to use it yet, but management had burnt it into their brains that they were to stay away from there, that it was much too risky to put in a quick number to shorten the waiting time.

Those words meant little to Taeil right now. He needed to get off and he needed it now.

He didn’t hear someone approach him from behind, until a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Hey, did you not hear me?”

Taeil jerked around and stared up at the very last person he wanted to have around. Well, wrong, his body very much wanted this person around, but his brain told him to get the fuck away right now.

“Hi Johnny.” Taeil knew his voice was a bit strained, but he had to keep up the façade “Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“I wanted to ask you… never mind, are you okay? You’re looking a bit off.”

Off. What a nice way to put it. At least the flush of his face was probably concealed by make-up.

“Yeah.” Taeil croaked. “Peachy.”

Johnny’s brows furrowed. Taeil felt more slick trickle form his ass, someone please stop his traitorous body right this very second!

“You don’t just say so, because you’re scared of your management, right? May I touch you? You look like you have a fever.”

Taeil internally screamed. That was extremely sweet of Johnny, but really, he didn’t need his ALPHA CRUSH touching him, unless he’d be kind enough to fuck him into next week right after.

“It’s not a fever. I’m in heat!” Taeil hissed, keeping his voice down, but unable to keep his composure. This was torture! 

“You’re…” Johnny’s nose twitched – it was a very cute nose, if anybody was interested – and his eyes widened a little. That was new. Normally it seemed to be Taeil who was blushing and gushing, not the other way round. “Holy shit, aren’t you on suppressants?” 

The Alpha’s voice had dropped and Taeil almost moaned from just the sound of it. 

“Of course I am – but my manager forgot them, so please just let me look for a quiet place, unless you’re willing to do something about this yourself.” 

Were Taeil in his right mind, he’d immediately take those words back. But right now, he unashamedly stared back at Johnny, who’s eyes grew darker and darker.

“Are you on something? You can’t get knocked up?” 

Taeil’s birth control was paid for by the company, despite them making sure they were living in celibacy from Betas and Alphas – just in case. So, he nodded. Thank god for that piece of copper keeping any unwanted pregnancy away. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I am.” Taeil turned on his heel, his body demanding something to happen right now. If Johnny followed him or not, he didn’t even care. He took the first few steps and heard the other behind him.

Finding ‘the room’ was disturbingly easy, and Johnny locked the door behind them, as Taeil almost laughed upon seeing a small, plain bed. The sheets looked clean, like the organisers wanted people to get it on here. He quickly scanned the ceiling for cameras, but there was nothing here.

 

Taeil quickly found himself on all fours, jogging pants discarded somewhere on the floor, Johnny two fingers up his ass.

“Fuck, you’re dripping.” The Alpha muttered behind him, thrusting his fingers shallowly. 

“That’s… that’s what heat does.” Taeil gasped, ending in a groan. “Fuck, Johnny, fuck me.”

“Gladly, but only after I stretch you.” Johnny muttered.

Taeil whined and pushed his hips back harder. His body told him he was read for more, but rationally he knew Johnny was right. How he kept such a cool head and ensured Taeil would be feeling good instead of just following the plea was admirable. 

Taeil would have spent more time dwelling on that thought and using it to nourish his crush, but his brain was partly shut down, leaving no space to think such complex thinking. 

He felt Johnny rub a third finger along his rim, before carefully easing it inside. It stung a little, but the slick made the slide easy and Taeil’s muscles were relaxing automatically around the penetration.

“Hurry.” Taeil whined. His arms were starting to get tired, but he already had his stage make up on. His hair had already been beyond salvation from his sweating, but then Johnny had hooked a hand into it to kiss him and now it was officially ruined. He wanted to at least save that part of the stylists’ work. 

“You’re so cute, do you know that?” 

“Wh-What?” Taeil stuttered. 

“You really are! Have you seen yourself? That hair is adorable, too. Everything about you is cute! Even your ass.”

Taeil’s head spun. Johnny thought he was cute. Could the day get any better? Well, yes, he could get a knot, but that was coming up, too. This was heaven. It had to be.

“You… you’re hot. But please, please fuck me now.” Taeil pleaded.

Johnny had mercy with him. He heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper, god knew where that had come from, and then Johnny pulled his fingers out. Taeil knew he had to be patient for a moment, but his body was burning up.

Finally, Johnny’s hands settled on his hips, gently gripping to keep him in place. 

“Tell me, if it hurts or is uncomfortable.” Johnny whispered and Taeil nodded frantically. 

Then, finally, he felt the head of the Alpha’s dick against his hole. He relaxed his lower body, letting Johnny hold him up, and arched his back as deep as it went.

“Fuck.” Johnny groaned behind him, probably staring at how Taeil’s ass got prettier, rounder. And then he finally pushed and Taeil moaned unabashedly.

Johnny was thick, but the stretch was perfect and well prepared, Taeil felt him hot and big inside, pressing in just right. 

Johnny waited for a moment, but Taeil was impatient and started rocking against him immediately, the movement just enough to give him a little relief. 

“Johnny, please, please fuck me like you do the choreography for those obscene dances.” Taeil moaned and a growl ripped from Johnny’s chest. 

A moment later, Taeil was pushed forward from the force of Johnny starting to thrust into him. He grabbed the sheets under his hands to hold on, his eyes rolling back in pure pleasure from the forceful thrusts rubbing against all his sensitive spots rhythmically. 

Johnny’s deep groans mixed with Taeil’s high ones and the Alpha kept going harder and harder, holding the Omega in place by the grip on his hips. 

Taeil’s legs had given out completely, but Johnny’s grip kept him from collapsing onto the bed. Every drag was pure ecstasy, his heat making him much more receptive for the pleasure he got from the friction on his rim and the drag against his walls. 

He lost the rhythm at which to push back, as Johnny snapped his hips forward, precisely hitting his prostate with every move and Taeil just held on for dear life, small cries leaving his mouth with every drag.

“Knot? Can-can I knot you?” Johnny grunted and Taeil clenched down hard on him. 

“You better!”

“Fuck, Taeil, you’re not cute, you’re fucking hot.” Johnny moaned and Taeil tried to answer, but all his energy went into trying to hold himself up as his body was pushed forward over the bed and immediately pulled back by his hips. 

He felt the base of Johnny’s dick start to swell and it quickly started catching on his rim whenever he pulled back out. 

Taeil’s own high was coming closer, his thighs starting to tremble where they were weakly trying to hold some of his weigh. Still, he knew no matter how amazing Johnny fucked into him, he needed some attention on his dick, but he didn’t have it in him to reach down to jerk himself off.

Johnny pushed into him one last time, lodging his knot deep into his ass and Taeil screamed from the burst of pleasure mixed with a slight pain the stretch caused. 

The Alpha rutted into him with tiny moves, massaging his knot right into Taeil’s prostate.

“Fuck, I’m, fuck.” Johnny moaned loudly and his hips bucked up against Taeil’s ass one last time, before stilling.

Taeil finally was able to put his weigh on one arm and reached down, circling his fingers around his dick. He clenched down on Johnny rhythmically, milking the Alpha’s orgasm, as well as massaging his sweet spot in time with his messy pumps. 

A bigger hand engulfed his, picking he pace up at which he went and Taeil squeezed his eyes shut, before hot pleasure overtook his body.

“Johnny, ah!” Taeil clenched down one last time, and came, his orgasm harder and more satisfying than he ever remembered someone giving him.

The dizziness of the heat and lust slowly started fade, as he came down him his high. His legs were shaking and Johnny was panting behind him.

“Sit down?” Taeil asked softly.

“Yeah.”

Johnny manhandled him around as well as he could while still stuck together, and eventually, he found himself in the Alpha’s lap.

Johnny ran a hand through his hair and Taeil turned his head. 

“Thanks.”

“Feel better?”

“Much.” He did. The unbearable heat was gone, if only for now, leaving him clear headed and a bit embarrassed. 

“So, is now a good moment to ask if you wanted to go on a date?” Johnny asked.

Taeil gaped at him for a second before regaining his composure. 

“Uh. Yeah? I guess? I mean… I certainly want to go on one with you.”

“Great, because I’ve had a crush on you since that performance of Without You, that you did after your debut.”

Taeil choked on his own spit.

“What?”

“Yeah, too bad I never really got the chance to make you notice me until recently. But better late than never. Can I have your number?”

“This is such a weird question to ask while your dick is still in my ass.” Taeil mumbled. “And by the way, I’ve noticed you for much longer than that interview.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I, uh, I always listen to Seven Nights.” Taeil muttered, unable to stop himself. Surely Johnny would think he was a creep now.

“No way! Always?” Johnny seemed genuinely delighted instead. 

“Yeah. You can listen to it online… since I sometimes have a schedule when it airs.”

“I think I have to kiss you for that. May I?”

Taeil giggled and nodded. Johnny gently cupped his jaw and pressed his lips on his as well as possible from the angle. It was sweet, soft, wonderful. Taeil’s head started spinning in new emotions.

“So, about that date, we kind of have a dating ban, soooo…” Johnny carefully eyed him. He was asking to keep it a secret.

“Oh, we kind of aren’t even allowed to look at Alphas and Betas twice. I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

Johnny laughed and Taeil leaned back against him, bathing in his body heat.

 

The cheery pop-song of the girl group before the dance special-stages was already playing. Taeil didn’t have his microphone, but the dance didn’t have singing so he’d just hope to get it during the small break after and before their own stage would be. 

“Holy shit!” Taeyong screeched, when Taeil stumbled into their small circle. 

“Sorry for sneaking away!” Taeil apologised, but no one seemed to be angry, instead there was genuine surprise on their faces.

“You’re back already?” Jungwoo’s eyes were big.

“That was fast.” Kun agreed. 

Taeil narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t even try to deny. The manager-Hyung isn’t back so there’s no reason for you to be waltzing around like this other than getting some quality dick.” Sicheng explained. Taeil gasped. These dirty words from their cutest Omega’s mouth… it was scandalous. 

“I mean, it’s pretty badass, if you think about it, you even made it in time for the rehearsal. We expect nothing less of our leader.” Taeyong beamed. 

“How?”

“Oh, it was Kun who told us not to panic and ask at the 7th Sense room if Johnny was there. Yuta-Hyung was all to willing to answer Sicheng any question under the sun, so it was pretty obvious what was happening.” Jungwoo happily explained. Taeil was at a loss for words.

“Was he good?” Kun asked, eying Taeil warily “I hope he was, because if you can’t dance because of him, I will not hesitate to make his life hell.”

Taeil’s face was red, yet again. “I can dance. No need to hunt him down, don’t worry.”

“Hm. Good.” Kun nodded. He really was the wrong person to mess with when he was on suppressants. Alphas were nothing against Kun in heat and in rage. The Omega stepped behind Taeil and started pulling his messed up bed-hair into a French braid to hide what had happened from curious journalists. 

“I actually got his number and a date, though we still have to figure out the specifics.” Taeil giggled.

“Really? Oh my god, that’s so cute!” Taeyong squeaked.

The technician told them to go on stand-by, and Taeil quickly looked for 7th Sense between the groups. Johnny’s eyes were already on him when he found the Alpha, a small smile dancing over his face.

When he noticed Taeil was looking back, he winked at him. Butterflies immediately swarmed in Taeil’s gut and a dumb smile spread on his face in return.

Who would have thought a simple interview question would end in this?

**Author's Note:**

> Dream is every NCT/WayV member from 99 line on. And since they’re still littler in here than they actually are rn, the image of Lucas as the tree between the little flowers just was too hilarious to not put in. Imagine 2016 Dreamies + the pretty tiny XiaoKunYang-line with Yukhei, who was probably already about 1,80m.
> 
> I hope I characterised Taeil well, he's a bit hard to grasp for me, because he's actually so random and has many different facades to his personality, so maybe that's why people were unhappy with it before. I hope I did better, because I really like him~
> 
> Thank you for reading~  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
